lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Striker
For more information see Kamiko. Striker is the twin brother of Kamiko. He is older then her by 30 minutes. He started fighting at age 9. Striker was always one of the most popular members of the Ultra Z Fighters thus giving him more training partners and making him stronger then Kamiko in most forms. He even has advanced to more powerful SSJ transformations then her. Overall Striker is stronger then Kamiko except when she reaches her secret forms. Young Life Striker always was their mom's favorite. She spoiled him with all the toys he would ever want and sometimes even some of her gormet food. Even though he was messy and not so well behaved his mother let it slide and never punished him, exept that once. (See Kamiko "Young Life"). Appearance Striker has brownish amber hair kept in a ponytail, or he calls it, a 'wolf tail'. He has pure green eyes, unlike any of his family. He wears normal clothes, a black shirt with jeans, brown boots and black fingerless gloves. History See Kamiko "History". The Reason Striker Hates SS (From Kamiko's point of view) Striker and I were always together growing up. We were bound at the hip, we had the best sibling relationship. We did EVERYTHING together. And I mean everything, well, except for going to the bathroom. THAT we did alone. But he did make me stand outside the door. Once I was waiting for him outside the guys bathroom at the mall and I saw my crush walk by and wink at me. In return I squeled with joy. Striker heard it as a scream for help so he ran out into the middle of the mall with his pants down, still in the middle of doing his buisness. We wern't allowed back there ever again. Striker has kept me by his side our entire lifes. He made a vow to keep me safe for as long as he still had breath in his body. And to avenge me if he couldn't save me. Striker loved me more then anything in the world. He never wanted me to be away from him. He did that out of love and protection for me, his little sister. But when I laid eyes on SS I knew it was love meant to be. I asked Striker if I could leave and be with SS but he just got mad and stormed away. That night I met up with SS and I ran away with him. After that night Striker vowed to get revenge on SS for taking me away from him. Ever since Striker has had a hatred for my boyfriend. Even now once Striker met SS and saw how good of a person he is, he still hates him. The hatred my brother has is more then feelings and first impressions, deeper then the skin, and much more then bone, I think, no I know, Striker's hatred runs blood deep. Attacks / Moves *Advanced Martial Arts. *Flight. *All Variations Of The Kamehameha. *Instant Transmission *Galic Gun *Body Swap *Spirit Bomb *Lightning *Hyper Tornado *Dragon Fist *Ultimate Masenko *Green Ki blasts Transformations (In order of thier power) *Base Form. *SSJ Transformation (Full Power). *Hulk Form. *Super Form. *SSJ2 Transformation (Full Power). *SSJ3 Transformation (Full Power). *SSJ4 Transformation. *Ultimate Super Saiyan 4 (When enraged). Theme Songs Category:Saiyans Category:Hybrid Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter